


Gracias Yami

by ayelenrock



Series: StarsetEverglow [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglowYugi años después del duelo ceremonial, tiene una fiesta con unas visitas inesperadas.
Series: StarsetEverglow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852024
Kudos: 1





	Gracias Yami

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es perteneciente de @StarsetEverglow, ella no tiene una cuenta aqui y me dio su permiso para publicar sus fics

\-- Señor Mutou ¿Se le ofrece algo mas? --- **+**

\--- No, Gracias. ---

\--- Con su permiso. --- Dió una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana ¡Estaba feliz! me acababan de informar que mi último juego había tenido un rotundo éxito lo cual me llenaba de orgullo y dicha...  
Tome asiento y contemplé el hermoso cielo del atardecer, esos bellos tonos de naranja y rosa adornaban aquel inmenso mar lleno de nubes las cuales se dirigían al horizonte perdiéndose por los brillos del sol... La ciudad se veía tranquila y sin problemas... Lo cual me hizo recordar a mi hija y decidí llamarle.  
Después de varios intentos desistí en mi labor... No lo volvería a intentar, a lo mejor no estaban en casa en este momento por lo que no vale la pena seguir probando.

En ese momento me llamo Kaiba, si, Kaiba, ahora trabajaba en Kaiba.corp como diseñador de juegos, mientras que mi socio los comercializaba y ponía en venta en nombre de su compañía... No es tan mal socio contrario a lo que todos pensaron cuando firme para trabajar aquí. Tanta es nuestra confianza que ya ni siquiera usamos los honoríficos, fue duro, pero con el tiempo así paso.

\--- Yugi. ---

\--- ¿Que sucede Kaiba? --- Pregunté ansioso, esperaba alguna otra buena noticia.

\--- ¿Por que no vienes a mi oficina? Quiero hablar de algo contigo. --- Menciono/Ordeno. Seguía siendo mi superior al fin y al cabo.

\--- Claro, voy en un momento. --- Dije sonriente.

Me dirigí al elevador y marque al último piso, donde estaba la oficina de Kaiba... En ese momento volví a observar el cielo y la ciudad desde mas altura. Pude observar lo grande que se había vuelto... Y con el sol desapareciendo las luces de las calles comenzaban a brillar... Era un espectáculo de colores espléndido.

Al llegar al ultimo piso me lleve una sorpresa; habia música, un montón de dulces y un pastel en la mesa, al rededor de esta estaban mis amigos, Kaiba, Mokuba, Jonouchi, Honda, Ryou, mi querida esposa Anzu y mi bella hija Yami.

\--- Wow... ¿Que es esto? --- Pregunté mas que sorprendido.

\--- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! --- Gritaron todos al unisono mientras Jonouchi me tiraba serpentinas al cabello y rostro, a lo cual solo me reí.

\--- Jajaja... Creo que se equivocaron, yo no cumplo años hoy... ---

\--- Lo sabemos, hoy es 26 de julio --- Dijo Mokuba.

\--- Pero entonces... ---

\--- Hoy cumple años nuestro gran amigo... --- Hablo Jounochi con una actitud más calmada a la habitual... Así que...

\--- Atem... --- Mencione algo triste.

\--- ¿Sabes? Creo que si le dijeras al faraón que ahora trabajamos juntos, diría que es una locura --- Menciono Kaiba riéndose un poco, alegrando a todos en el lugar... Me alegraba lo mucho que esté había cambiado.

\--- Jaja tienes razón --- Dije levantando un poco el animo. --- ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya?... ---

Todos en la habitación sonrían con una mirada que reflejaba nostalgia pero a la vez un inmensa tristeza.. todos extrañabamos su presencia...

\--- Muy bien todo el mundo, vamos a dejar la tristeza de un lado, el dia de hoy estamos aqui para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo, Atem, y aunque no este con nosotros podemos celebrar en su honor ¡Asi que propongo un brindis! ¡Por todos los momentos buenos que pasamos con el, y todo lo que nos enseño! --- Exclamo Anzu.

\--- ¡Por el faraón! --- Gritamos todos al Unisono para después beber y al aire decir... --- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Atem! ---

\--- Bueno ¿Es hora de partir el pastel no? --- Sugirió honda babeando por aquel pastel...

\--- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya quiero probarlo! --- Apoyo Jounochi con entusiasmo.

\--- ¿Acaso ustedes 2 nunca cambiaran? --- Reía Mokuba.

\--- Eso es lo que los hace únicos --- Mencionó el albino mientras se deleitaba con aquel delicioso pastel.

\--- Muy bien, Muy bien, cálmense. Cortaremos el pastel, pero primero ¡Cantemos feliz cumpleaños! --- Exclamo Anzu.

\--- Eso es maldad ¡Solamente no nos quieres dejar comer! --- Exclamo jounochi en un puchero.

\--- Madura ¿Quieres? --- Dijo Kaiba.

\--- ¡Tú no te metas! --- Grito Jonouchi.

\--- Gana en un duelo y después puedes exigirme algo ---

\--- ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! --- Gritamos todos en la habitación para después reírnos.

¡Ok! ¡Todos! A la 1.... A las 2... ¡Y a las 3!

_Cumpleaños feliz_  
_Te deseamos a ti_  
_Feliz cumpleaños querido Atem_  
_¡Cumpleaños feliz!_

y ¡1! y ¡2! y ¡3! y...

\--- El faraón tiene 3000 años de antigüedad ¡No haremos eso mokuba! --- Exclame riéndome.

Todos nos reímos de un Mokuba apenado.

\--- ¡Cantemoslo otra vez! ¡Jonouchicon esa voz arruino la canción! --- Exclamo Honda burlesca mente.

\--- No molestes Honda --- Dijo Jonouchi enojado, yo solo me rei.

\--- ¿Y quien va a soplar las velas? --- Pregunto Ryo.

\--- ¡Yo digo que sean Yugi y Yami! ---

Ah esto todos apoyaron su idea, Yami me veía con ternura mientras me suplicaba que lo hiciéramos... Obviamente no podía negarme a esos ojos por lo que solo acepte con una sonrisa.  
Cargue a Yami para que estuviese a la altura del pastel y pudiese soplar las velitas, todos nos aplaudieron para después finalmente cortarlo.

\--- ¡Este pastel esta delicioso! --- Dijo Jounochi con la boca llena, literal saboreando con placer aquella comida...

\--- Obvio, contrate a un gran chef para hacerlo. --- Dijo Kaiba mientras esperaba a que Mokuba le diera su respectiva parte.

\--- ¡Pues mándale mis felicitaciones! --- Dijo el rubio escupiendo algo de pastel... Este jounochi...

\--- Oye Yugi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? --- Hablo Mokuba mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Pensando la mejor forma de decirlo.

\--- Claro mokuba ¿Que sucede? --- Respondí apurado mientras trataba de que Yami no se ensuciara con el pastel... Obviamente falle. Es demasiado revoltosa en ocasionas y más cuando se trata de dulces.

\--- Yo el año pasado te regale un collar como el que tenemos mi hermano y yo, y en ellos tenemos una foto del otro... Me preguntaba... ¿Que tienes en el tuyo? Si puedo saber claro. --- Pregunto mientras señalaba el collar que se escondía de entre el cuello de mi camisa y se perdía dentro de esta.

Me atragante un poco ya que no me esperaba una pregunta de ese estilo. Me avergoncé un poco ya que era algo... Amm...

\--- ¡Si Yug! ¡Hace tiempo quería preguntarte lo mismo! --- Decía Jounochi mientras desviaba la vista de Kaiba por un momento.

\--- Ni yo ni Yami tenemos uno así que... De pareja como el de ustedes dos, no es. --- Dijo anzu señalando a los hermanos mientras que Yami solo veía confundida a lo que pasaba.

\--- ¿Que oscuros secretos guardas Yugi? --- Dijo honda maliciosamente.

\--- Yugi... ¿Podríamos saber? --- Pregunto el albino con curiosidad.

Kaiba no dijo palabra alguna, se quedo en silencio comiendo, seguramente no le importaba mucho.

\--- Pues... Es algo cursi pero... Bueno, si insisten tanto... --- Dije mientras sacaba de dentro de mi camiseta el collar que parecía una tarjeta de duelo de monstruos. --- Pues... Tengo 2 cartas _"El mago oscuro"_ y _"La maga oscura"_ las antiguas ediciones obviamente. Ya que son los monstruos preferidos de Atem... Pensé que me darían suerte si los llevaba con migo... Además de que es una forma de recordarlos. Es como si sintiera el espíritu de Mana, Mahad y Atem siempre con migo... Son... Muy importantes para mi... ---

El silencio reino en la habitación por más o menos un tiempo largo... Para después ser cortado por Kaiba que dijo algo que nunca espere oír de el.

\--- Es cursi... Pero la verdad yo también lo haría --- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. --- Siento algo parecido con mi preciado Dragón blanco... ---

Me sorprendí un poco al oír sus palabras... Pero después todos empezaron a decir lo mismo con sus respectivas cartas favoritas... Yo solo sonreía de los buenos amigos que tenía.

\--- ¡Kaiba! ¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Asi podré reclamarte todo lo que yo quiera! --- Grito un Jounochi muy enfadado.

\--- ¿Quieres que te humille de nuevo Katsuya? Bueno, si es lo que deseas no te detendré, pero que sea rápido. --- Declaró Kaiba.

\-- Ohh... esto se va a poner bueno. --- Decía el albino entusiasmado por el anuncio.

\--- ¡Mientras ellos pelean yo me comeré el resto del pastel! --- Exclamo Honda ocultándose en las sombras con el postre en la mano.

Me encantaba saber que no habíamos cambiado después de tantos años, con 24 años de edad pensé que seríamos más amargados o bueno... En el caso de Jounochi maduros pero... la vida no lo quiso así.

\--- Yugi... ¿No vienes? --- Me preguntó.

\--- ¿Sabes? Creo que saldré un rato a tomar aire, luego los alcanzo. ---

\--- Ok... Pero no tardes, la paliza que le darán a Jounochi será genial --- Dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla y retirarse afuera junto a los demás para ver el duelo.

Yo tome las escaleras y me dirigi a la azotea, quería estar un momento a solas para pensar...  
Al llegar me senté al borde y mire nuevamente la ciudad, ya era de noche por lo que no habia sol así que podía contemplar perfectamente el brillo de las estrellas. Sentía una inmensa paz dentro de mi ser, el verlas me hacia sentir relajado, como si todo el estrés del día desapareciera con solo mirar ese espléndido brillo. Me arrecoste en el suelo para mirar las estrellas con mas detenimiento y comodidad. La luna se veía hermosa iluminando el cielo... A veces venia acá arriba para inspirarme y tener ideas para crear juegos pero nunca había detallado el hermoso panorama que se creaba al irse el sol... Las luces del cielo me recordaban el como brillaba el rompecabezas del milenio lo que me hizo pensar instantáneamente a Atem... Como le extrañaba... En este momento me diría algo al estilo de...

_" Aibou... ¿Sucede algo? "_

A lo que yo respondería con un suspiro y diría:

_" Más de lo que podríamos comprender..."_

Y como siempre se quedaría junto a mi admirando aquel hermoso fenómeno natural... Debido a esto mi corazón me decía que tenía que decir algo aunque no estuviese aquí, como si de alguna forma el fuera capaz de escucharme... Que mis palabras se las llevase el viento... Así que solo me dejé llevar y lo dije:

_Feliz cumpleaños... Atem... Espero que estes bien en el mas allá... Con cariño te deseo la felicidad y que sientas la paz que yo siento en este momento al mirar las estrellas..._

Después de decir aquello me iba a disponer para irme cuando mi collar comenzó a brillar, me asombre e ilusione con esto... Habían pasado tantos años desde que sentí aquella sensación tan reveladora...

Cuando el brillo ceso mire lo que había pasado, abrí el collar y este en su interior traía 2 fotografías... Mis cartas habían desaparecido dando paso a una preciosa foto de mis queridos amigos Atem, Mahad y Mana sonriendo... Me alegre al ver esto. Desde el nacimiento de Yami mi corazón no se había sentido de esta manera... Yo... No sabía que decir ni que hacer, simplemente mis emociones salían al ver aquella foto.

Pero después recordé que había otra, está estaba boca abajo por lo que al voltearla mi impresión fue tal que hasta mi respiración se agitó.  
Se me escaparon las lágrimas... Era Atem abrazando a mi abuelito... Se encontró con el en el mas allá... Habían pasado 3 años desde que mi abuelo falleció... Tantas emociones invadían mí ser en ese momento... Comencé a llorar como nunca, de verdad que extrañaba a esos 2 y sentía como mi corazón estaba exaltado pero a la vez triste por recordar que jamás los volvería a ver... Pero al mismo tiempo el saber que eran felices me hacia sentir lleno de dicha... Las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas como un niño que se cae y lastima.  
Desbordando lágrimas sin control alguno mientras solo trataba de pensar en algo que no fueran ellos.

_"¡Los extraño tanto!"_

Cuando sentía que no tenía más lágrimas para derramar una sensación familiar y muy confortable me tocó... Aquella piel morena y esos ojos amistosos que solo me dedicaba a mí me observaban, no tenía duda alguna.

 _Era_ Atem _..._

Al verlo no pude evitar sorprenderme a lo que este solo me siguió abrazando... Después sentí como mas brazos me rodeaban... Eran mi abuelito, Mahad y Mana... Todos estaban consolandome... Yo solo sonrei mientras lloraba en el pecho de Atem... Tratando de desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro de mi... Soy un adulto pero el sentir su amigable contacto me quebró completamente...

Después de que mis lágrimas cesaron Atem me miro y me dijo...

_Recuerda Yugi, Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo Sólamente nunca olvides... Sigue a tu corazón..._

Asentí a sus palabras, después de esto todos ... Desaparecieron... Mi corazón se sentía feliz... Estas 2 imágenes nunca las iba a abandonar... Las aferre a mi pecho con todo el cariño del mundo y las guardee de vuelta en el collar, ahora ya no me sentiría solo en ningún lado con ellos aquí junto a mi...

Después de un rato mas viendo el cielo nocturno y tratando de calmarme para que no pareciera que llore (Pues obviamente me preguntarían que pasó) decidí volver adentro con mis familiares y amigos.  
Al llegar vi que Jounochi habia destruido al dragón blanco de los ojos azules definitivo con el mago del tiempo, uff... Eso debió doler...

\--- ¡JA! ¡¿Que te parece esa Kaiba?! --- Menciono Jounochi victorioso.

\--- Jeje... Buena jugada... Pero ahora es mi turno... activo mi carta mágica **¡Renace al monstruo!** \---

\--- M-Mierda... ---

\--- Ya perdió --- Dijeron todos al unisono.

\--- ¡Ahora! ¡Traigo devuelta a mi dragón blanco de los ojos azules definitivo! ¡Y destruyo a tu monstruo acabando con el resto de tus puntos de vida! -

\--- ¡NOOO! ¡Maldición! ¡Como odio a ese dragón! -

\--- Si quieres te regalo 1... ---

\--- ¡¿En serio kaiba?! :D ---

\--- No. ---

\--- Joder... Te odio mas a ti que a ese dragón. --- Dijo Jounochi en un puchero.

\--- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo el duelo? ---

\--- Como siempre le patee el trasero a tu amigo. --- Mencionó Kaiba triunfante.

\--- ¡TE DI PELEA Y LO SABES BASTARDO! --- Grito Jounochi.

\--- ¡Cállate! ¡No le enseñes esas palabras a Yami! --- Dijo Anzu mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

\--- ¡Eso duele! ---

Todos nos reímos, las estupideces de Jounochi te alegraban el día.

\--- y... ¿Que estuviste haciendo Yugi? --- Me pregunto el albino.

\--- Aaah nada... Solo mirando el cielo. ---

\--- ¿Vale?... --- Dijo dudando un poco de mis palabras.

Preferí guardarme lo que sucedió para mi. Fue mi momento especial, único.

\-----------------Días después----------------

\--- Yugi, el último juego fue un rotundo exito, pero ya hay que empezar a trabajar en el siguiente proyecto ¿Tienes alguna idea? --- Me pregunto.

\--- Pues... Tengo una pero... La verdad creo que no tendrá mucho exito... Es mas como un capricho. ---

\--- ¿De que se trata?... ---

\--- Pues pensé en... En esto --- Dije mientras colocaba unos planos sobre la mesa.

\--- Yugi... ¿Crees que funcione? --- Me cuestiono Kaiba fríamente.

\--- La verdad no, pero creo que seria una buena forma de honrar su memoria... --- Dije firmemente.

\--- Pues... Yo quiero uno. --- Mencionó Kaiba con una sonrisa.

Yo solo sonreía, sabía que le gustaría la idea.

\--- Y dime... ¿En que material lo podríamos hacer? Ni creas que será de oro como el original por qué sería un gasto exageradamente costoso. --- Dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento los planos.

\--- Yo digo que en plástico, después de todo el rompecabezas del milenio era bastante pesado... Y sé que es diferente ya que por lo general siempre sacamos videojuegos al mercado y el lanzar un juego de mesa es nuevo pero... Es muy entretenido hacerlo créeme... Por lo que me parece bien... Aunque no estoy del todo seguro ya que si se deforma una pieza con lo fácil que es doblar el plástico... ---

\--- Ven, pasemos a la sala de proyecciones... para profundizar un poco sobre este rompecabezas, será más fácil el tener una proyección 3D en las manos . --- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

\--- Claro --- Sonreí, eso significaba que le había gustado... Me sentía muy feliz.

\--- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto? --- Me pregunto.

\--- Creo que... Solo seguí a mi corazón... ---

 _Gracias Atem, sin tu ayuda no pude haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme a la vida por mi solo, gracias por haberme dado el coraje que necesitaba para superar los momentos difíciles, te agradezco de corazón todo lo que me enseñaste y me corregiste en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y principalmente_... _gracias por ser mi amigo y compañero en las batallas, por no abandonarme y por ofrecerme tanto de tu cariño y cuidado._

_Adiós... Mi Yami, mi hou hitore no boku, mi Aibou, mi faraón... No importa todos los nombres o fases que tengas, siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_Gracias... Por todo._

__


End file.
